Found it in the Stacks
by Alex Moss
Summary: A prompt i got on FB. Hermione and Minerva stumble upon one another in the lesbian literature section of a muggle library and realise they have more in common than they first thought. F/F Hermione/Minerva HG/MM One-shot. M for smut


**Just a one shot and i know i spelt Apparate like three different ways in this and i dont think any of them are right but you will just have to get over it im too lazy to fix it. I had too many issues just writing this fic cause im dumb and decided to do it on my phone.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Hermione was at one of her old haunts in muggle London. The library obviously. She was browsing through the stacks on her way to a particular section, almost there when she realised someone else was there perusing the books she was after. She stopped and looked at the woman who had yet to notice her. It was easy to see she was older by the silver in the messy braid down her back, she was wearing a sweater that hugged her curves nicely and a pair of jeans that clung to her very nice arse.

She moved forward and plucked up one of the books, she wasn't exactly unaware of the subject but she was newly admitting to it. She had decided to let the woman be as she looked for a book that might help her better understand. She was just reaching for a book when it seemed the older woman had the same idea and their hands met along the way. Hermione blushed and pulled her hand back stammering an apology as she looked at the older woman. She froze upon seeing for the first time who exactly the woman was.

"Headmistress?" Hermione stared into the face of her idle, a woman she had only managed to exchange letters with s few times over the last four years.

"Miss Granger! What are you doing here?" Minerva was proud that she hadn't stammered, she thought she was over her crush on the girl but seeing how beautiful she has grown to be only rekindles the desire.

"It's a library. I'm always in libraries." Hermione chuckles and the Scotswoman couldn't help but join.

"Of course but I meant what are you doing here, as in in this section? I thought you were with Mr Weasley." Minerva gestures the books as she speaks and Hermione nods.

"We were yes but I left him a few months ago. It… It didn't feel so much like something I wanted but instead was something everyone expected of me. Boys just…" Hermione shrugged trailing off.

"Don't do it for you? I've been doing a little exploring myself. Would you maybe like to get some coffee and talk about it? We can catch up." Minerva suggested hoping she didn't sound as hopeful as she felt.

"That would be great actually. When are you free?" Hermione was clearly excited.

"I'm free right now." Minerva points out smiling.

"Now is great." Hermione smiles brightly.

Minerva smiled and boldly stepped up to her past student and took a slender hand in her own. Looking around cautiously she saw no one looking at them or even in sight before she apparated herself and Hermione to a known alley in a different part of muggle London. Hermione didn't release the Headmistresses hand until she was steady enough on her feet to feel safe of falling or something equally embarrassing.

"Okay?" Minerva inquires gently and Hermione nods with a small smile.

"Even with all the Appirating I do it still catches me off guard." Hermione confessed as she fell into step beside the walking Headmistress.

Hermione stepped around the corner into the street with the usually stoic woman and couldn't help but admire the woman with a sideways glance. Hermione had always had a bit of a crush on the Headmistress but she only recently acknowledged that and would deny it if asked how ever looking at the woman she couldn't help wondering what it might be like to take her home, preferably to bed.

They went into a pleasant little café, one that Hermione was familiar with and liked, and found a small relatively private table. Taking their seats they picked up the menu and looked it over for a moment before a waitress approached. Only after ordering their drinks did they begin to chat. They started out simply catching up with what had been going on over the years. Minerva had confessed to being a workaholic and seldom leaving the castle and Hermione explained that she had gotten over Ron and couldn't stand his ideals of having a family and having Hermione stay at home.

Hermione had been working in the Ministry, head of her department already and she was barely 22. She worked in Magical Law reviewing old laws and bringing in new ones. She had worked closely with Ron and Harry and though Harry was like a brother to her Ron was even less. She felt bad about the break up but when she had seen the almost grown up Gabrielle Delacour at the Burrow she quickly realised just how wrong her and Ron were together. He claimed to have understood but the red head had hardly spoken to her since.

"So have you always been attracted to women or this a recent development?" Minerva asks suddenly but Hermione shrug.

"I guess I always have but I've just recently realised it." Hermione confesses and Minerva nods.

"I understand. Quite recent for me too. I've only ever tried to be with two men but so far both have failed miserably. Granted one was a muggle and the other had terrible luck with a tentacular." Minerva shrugged as well looking at the brunette.

"Wow that does suck." Hermione gives the woman a sympathetic smile that the older woman waves off.

"Have you ever been intimate with a girl before?" Minerva hadn't meant to just blurt the question but oh well.

"Actually no. The only people that know are Ron Harry Ginny and Fleur. I've had a lot of conversations with Fleur about it but never actually gone that far. You?" Hermione inquires curiously and Minerva shakes her head.

"No I work too much. Why haven't you found someone to sleep with?" Minerva questions seriously.

"I'm not particularly savvy at attracting people so there really hasn't been anyone." Hermione shrugs and sips the drink that had been brought to them while she was last speaking.

"If you had someone to… Explore that with would you?" Minerva hesitates slightly with the question.

"Are you propositioning me Minerva? Because if so the answer is yes." Hermione knows that she has herself just effectively come onto the older woman all while answering a potentially innocent question but she didn't really mind.

"Truly? You'd sleep with someone as old as me?" Minerva was a little shocked at her once-cubs boldness.

"Well if I've realised anything today Headmistress its that you have a really nice body that I would like to see while in fewer clothes, or none. Oh and just so you know muggle clothes really work for you." Hermione was bold and she was feeling surprisingly confident.

"Then… Why haven't you taken me home yet?" The older woman grins at the gorgeous young woman before her who smiles brightly.

"I can honestly say I didn't think you'd be so ok with it but I'm glad you are." Hermione smiled fondly pulling her wallet from her bottomless bag and fishing out some muggle money.

"You're beautiful Hermione, anyone would be an idiot not to want to spend naked time with you." Minerva chuckled though her tone was serious.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go. Unless you want me to wine and dine you first?" Hermione questions seriously maybe a little too excited at the idea of bedding one of her favourite people.

"No, I think I've waited long enough Hermione. Legs go." Minerva stood and offered the young woman her hand.

They practically fled the café and went back around into the alley before Hermione tugged the older woman to a stop. She boldly stepped into the Headmistresses arms and pecked her lips lightly, she had to raise up on her tip toes to do that, and then Apirated them to her little cottage. They came to a stop right outside and the older woman stopped too look around.

"You live all the way out here all alone?" Minerva asked curiously realising she was in the middle of a wooded area, she could have sworn it was the Forbidden forest.

"Yeah, I like the peace and quiet. I just recently bought the place. Ron would never have lived in a place like this." Hermione shrugs slipping her hand back into the older woman's and leading her into the cottage. Minerva could feel when she went through the powerful wards and wondered if Hermione put them up or had Aurors do it for her.

"I definitely approve. Is this the Forbidden Forest?" The headmistress inquires looking around the cozy little cottage.

"Yeah. I made the wards strong so I'm not so worried about the wolf population and the Kelpies never come this far. I'm actually on quite good terms with the centaurs. They brought be a unicorn foal a couple of weeks ago they needed to gather some stuff so they asked if I'd keep an eye on the little Colt." Hermione explained a small smile at the memory.

"That is impressive. Centaurs don't trust humans easily." Minerva beamed happily at the brunette.

"Indeed. Would you like a drink? I have fire-whisky." Hermione offered smiling.

"If you don't mind." Minerva smiles and settles herself in the den and waits.

It only takes a couple of moments to open the bottle and pour two fingers of the drink into two tumblers. She replaced the bottle and walked into the den handing the headmistress one of the glasses before taking her seat beside the older woman on the couch. They relaxed back in a comfortable silence and drank their drinks. Hermione was slightly nervous but not to a debilitating point. When they were done Hermione gently offered the older woman more.

Minerva was done waiting, she had waited long enough for this, to be at this point with this particular woman. She had long ago acknowledged that she had feelings for the young woman though she refused to admit it aloud. Hermione had been her student and then her 'brother at arms' and finally she had walked out of the older woman's life. The headmistress had thought that not seeing the witch would make the feelings go away but the moment she had seen her in the library they came crashing back.

Without hesitating the older woman reached up and pulled the brunette into a kiss a moment before shifting on the sofa to push the witch back forcing Hermione to lay down. Minerva's lips never left Hermione's and so they rested, the older woman atop the younger, and let their hands explore. Hermione had longed to touch this body from the moment she had seen it in the library. Becoming impatient the brunette removed her wand from her sleeve and banished her own and her soon to be lovers clothes to the floor.

Before she really got a chance to take advantage of the nakedness Minerva moved wasting no time in kissing along the witch's jaw as her knee slipped between Hermione's thighs. She groaned when the skin of her leg came into contact with wet heat and she rubbed gently causing the brunette to moan and roll her hips. Hermione's back arched and she ground herself on the older witches thigh but she needed more and she was not afraid of asking.

"Min, please. I need more... Your hands or your mouth I don't care just... please." Hermione gasped out and it made Minerva tremble.

The older woman had never pleasured anyone with her mouth before, granted she hadn't had a whole lot of lovers in the past. She hadn't received pleasure orally before either, she had quickly realised that most men were rather selfish in bed. Some how though, regardless of the fact it may have repulsed her in the past, the older woman thought it was a turn on the mere idea of pleasing the young woman with her mouth.

She didn't hesitate to move down the younger woman's body and knee on the floor. She gently placed Hermione's outside leg over her shoulders and spread slick folds with her slender fingers. The scent was tantalising and the older woman shuddered again before practically diving in. Hermione moaned aloud and tangled her hands in Minerva's hair.

Wrapping her lips around the brunettes clit she also pushed into the tight body with two long slender fingers. Hermione was moaning and gasping loudly and it was nothing but a turn on for the animagus who was sucking and nibbling in time to her thrusting fingers. Minerva had pleasured herself enough times that she knew what she was looking for, she angled her fingers forward and knew she had found the right spot when Hermione moaned louder still.

From there it really didn't take much effort at all, stroking deep and rather quickly Minerva made sure to rub that little spot every time while sucking and licking at the tight aching nub. Hermione was getting more and more tense with her mounting pleasure and suddenly her body arched and tensed as she shouted the woman's name. Minerva relished the feel of tight muscles and walls clamping down on her fingers.

Minerva brought the young woman down gently before she sat back and cleaned off her fingers slowly while watching the brunette get her breath back. Hermione reached down after a moment and pulled the older woman back on top of her, Minerva went willingly and melted into the kiss. Hermione groaned at the taste of herself on the older woman's lips before pulling back for air.

"I'm exhausted Min, but I really want to taste you so... why don't you take a seat?" Hermione suggests huskily but Minerva doesn't quite understand.

"Sit where?" The older woman asks softly and Hermione grins.

"On my face." Hermione says seriously and tugs the woman gently.

Minerva is rather stunned by this, she wasn't so sure how she felt about being quite that exposed but her body moved as if of its own accord and moments later she was straddling the brunettes face. She hesitated hear worried she might smother the young woman or something but before she had a chance to move hands settled on her hips and pulled her down. The moment the older woman's core made contact with Hermione's eager mouth they both moaned loudly.

Hermione had never tasted something more to her liking than she did in that moment, Minerva was delectable. The brunette wasted no time licking, nibbling and suckling the older woman, her tongue pushed deep before she moved up and began to tease the throbbing clit with teeth and tongue. Minerva wasn't going to last very long she had not had this or anything close in such a long time that she was already quite close.

Almost as if she could sense it the younger witch moved slightly and sucked the hard nub between her lips as she drove her fingers deep into the sopping wet woman above her. The pressure was too much and the moment Hermione's fingers pushed into that little rough spot the older woman screamed and tensed. Hermione groaned feeling the tight muscles clamp around her fingers as the walls fluttered only for a moment before releasing. The most surprising thing about this entire thing was the sudden splash of fluid against her face.

Minerva flushed in embarrassment when she realised what had happened but she was too weak in the legs to move. She didn't have to though as Hermione moved from beneath her and sat up pulling the woman into her arms. Minerva turned and buried her bright red face against the younger woman's neck.

"I'm so sorry, that's never happened before." Minerva muttered unable to face the woman.

"What do you think just happened Min?" Hermione's tone was as gentle as the hand stroking her now loose hair.

Minerva was too embarrassed to speak and just shook her head against the brunettes neck.

"I know what you think that was but I can promise you it was completely ok and probably the sexiest thing ever." Hermione was grinning again.

"Truly?" Minerva finally pulled back to look at the brunette noting the damp hair with a brighter blush.

"Truly, actually I would love to have you do that again, I love to make you do that again but... maybe you will let me take you out to dinner first?" Hermione sounded suddenly nervous and Minerva regarded the brunette for a moment.

"You mean you want me to be your girlfriend? Hermione i'm too old to date." Minerva spoke softly after a moment and Hermione looked away hurt and embarrassed.

"Oh." The brunette muttered before a hand cupped her chin gently and pulled the little witch back around to look at her.

"Marry me? Hermione I don't want to date, I want to settle down. Marry me and I will spend the rest of our lives together making you happy. Ill make you want to love me." Minerva spoke softly and Hermione's breath hitched and she leaned in and kissed the older woman gently.

"I don't think it would take a lot of effort Min." Hermione whispered smiling as she pulled back.

"Is that a yes?" Minerva asked hopefully a small smile gracing her lips.

"Of course its a yes." Hermione is ecstatic and Minerva beams happily pulling the younger woman into a deep kiss.

Hermione had no doubt at all that she could easily and quickly fall in love with this woman and if she was honest the thought of marrying the headmistress excited her, she wanted the rest of her life with this woman. The brunette also realised just how much she truly did love going to the library.


End file.
